Watch Over Me
by Diana Winchester-Novak
Summary: With the speed and agility that only a natural hunter could possess, she stripped off the blood-soaked flannel and tossed it in the trash can. Diana went to unbuckle her thick leather belt as Cas stood up from the mattress in the opposite corner of the room from her. In the same manner as she had begun changing, she had the stranger pinned against the unfinished wall by the throat
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

_Thunder cracked and lightning struck but all she could see was the fire. There was a scream, high and shrill as though it were the last thing to be done. The house caught quickly being engulfed in flames before she even knew it were possible. Out of the darkness came a figure, ominous looking but nothing to be afraid of, though she knew she had to fear anything that came out of the dark, she knew. There was heat where the figure came from, almost excruciating, though he kept coming closer. The small girl ducked down to the ground and hugged her knees to her chest and tried not to cry. Something broke at that moment in time though, snapping in the back of her mind, though she was much too young to notice this change. Melting back into the darkness, the figure hushed a laugh. "Perfect." He hissed, his yellow eyes burning into the girl._

_Looking up, unafraid, the small blonde walked towards the woods where she heard the laugh resound from. "Dean?" She called, hoping to find her brother in the midst of all of the madness going on around her. "Where are you? Do you have Sammy?" There was no answer so she took another step in, and she saw a pair of eyes that she would never forget. Bright and yellow from the center out. _  
_"Diana…" The darkness seemed to whisper her name, drawing her into its depths. She followed all too willingly. There was another scream that she didn't recognize for it was her own and she had never screamed before, for there was nothing to scream about. _

_"You're a special little girl Diana, and I have great things planned for you like I have planned for your baby sister…" He laughed and then everything blacked out._

Diana woke with a start, being that she was smacked in the back of the head. Instinctually, she pulled her dagger out from beneath her pillows and grabbed her assailant's ankles before tripping them and pouncing on their chest. "Woah there tiger." Her sister laughed.

"I really fucking hate you, Rose." Diana laughed, leaning down and kissing her little sister on the top of the head. Before tucking her knife away and getting off of the little brown haired girl beneath her. She rolled her eyes as Rose started talking but brushed her off knowing how much she would have to hear in the 17 hours that they would be awake.

"Hunting tomorrow, I'll help you with daggers a little later, like yesterday, but I want to go get clean so I'll see you in a bit?" Diana didn't wait for a response but walked upstairs.

Silently, Diana thanked her deceased parents for leaving them the house down in Georgia after they died in the fire.

"God I miss you mom." She whispered, twirling the ring on her pinky, before turning on the shower. The girl stripped herself and settled into the icy water with a shiver before washing her hair with the last bit of shampoo she had. Diana made a mental note to go steal some from the empty houses around hers while their owners were away.

After a few minutes, her skin began to sting and she stepped out of the water and wrapped a towel around her body before slipping back on her ring and necklace.

"Rosie!" She yelled, and her little sister came running. The 12 year old's hair bounced with every step and Diana couldn't help but smile.

"Yes?" The little girl asked sweetly. Rose had always admired everything about her sister, and it was plain to everyone that she wanted to be as much like her as possible.

"Do you want me to heat you up some water?" Hot water was a chore and they both knew it. An icy bead of water rolled down Diana's back and she shivered but walked back down the steps to their room.

Rose bounced along, excitedly before running off to get a few buckets of water.

With a sigh of joy, Diana hurriedly stacked wood into the fire place before pulling out some food for the little girl who was back with water twice her weight. Rose threw the buckets onto the fire place and looked down at the food, stomach growling.

"That's all yours, love."

Diana slipped into her normal attire and laid back down, waiting for the water to boil.

Rose curled up in Diana's arms at the end of the night, her brown hair and brown eyes so much different then that of her elder's honey and green. "Tell me a story?" The girl asked, playing with the moonstone charm that Diana always wore.

"After I check all the doors, bear." Diana stood and went around to all the doors, making sure they were locked and the shutters tightly. She found her way back to the bed and blew out all of the candles aside from the one near Rose's mattress. Once next to the devil again, she began. "There once was a family, much like ours. Hard times were always upon them. There was the mother, Mary, who died. The father, John, who wanted to stop at nothing to find who killed his wife. Lastly, the two children- Rose and Adam."

"Now Rose and Adam were always left at home while their Dad went out, though he was a very good father. Rose grew up into a strong hunter, like her Dad and Adam wanted to be different. When the children were grown and the father had aged quite a bit, the three of them would seek revenge together. One day, Adam didn't come home and Rose stopped at nothing to find him."

The smaller girl's breathing had evened out by now, so Diana stood up and popped her neck to the side.

As she always did before bed, she traced the protection symbol onto her sister's back and retraced the circle of salt around her bed.

"Night, Rosie." She whispered, before walking back to her own bed. The girl pulled out a black journal from under her pillow. With a sigh, she opened the cover and looked down at the crisp pages. "So what are we hunting tomorrow..."

Rose picked up Diana's knives and threw them gracefully at the target, though she complained when they stuck out at odd angles, unlike her sisters. While Diana slept, she collected and threw them over again. After a few tosses, one of the blades went astray and hit the wall with a clatter, and Diana shot out of bed.

"What the actual fuck was that?" She groaned, bouncing to her feet, looking around. Her sister glanced up, a silver light hit her eyes quickly and Diana turned away, grabbing a fresh shirt.

"Sorry, just practicing what you taught me yesterday." Rose smiled, tossing the knife at the target again, hitting it with deadly accuracy, better then Diana's shot would have been, but before Diana returned, the girl pulled the knives out and stuck them in her pocket.

"Did you eat, Rosie?"

"Yes, Di."

"Pack? Shower? Stretch?"

"Yes. Yes. No." The girl winked, grabbing a bow and heading out the window into the field by their home. With a short sigh, Diana followed.

Her feet lightly hit the ground but the shovel that collided with the back of her head wasn't a tap. "Rose..." She broke, collapsing to the ground.

"Stupid, Winchester." The ten-year old growled, brushing off her hands before grabbing the collar of the older girl's jacket and dragging her into the woods.

Diana woke up in the dark: gaged and bound. /Wonderful start to t day./ she thought, pulling the small knife from her braid to work at the ropes. "Rose?" She called but the gag muffled it into a more of a groan sound. There was a cough and a sputter to her immediate right, and Diana hurried to untie the ropes, throwing them aside once she was free.

Rose was bleeding from all sorts of wounds, already coughing up her own blood, but Diana couldn't see that. All Diana knew was that her sister was damn close to death. "Hey babygirl," she cooed, pulling the perpetually small girl into her lap, brushing aside her chocolate colored hair.

"Diana?" She groaned, cuddling into her stomach, that was the first time Diana noticed the blood. The feeling of it slipping through the fabric of her shirt was almost entirely unbearable and though her breathing hitched a little, she didn't say a word.

"Yeah, it's me, Rosie." A few tears dropped down her cheeks, and she kissed her sister's forehead. The sat there in the silence for a minute, Diana's short filled with more blood, her sister's blood and she quietly began to hum the song her mother used to sing to her in bed, sing to the two of them.

_Hey Jude: don't make it bad, take a sad song and make it better. Remember to let her into your heart, then you can start to make it better.  
Hey Jude: don't be afraid,you were made to go out and et her. The minute you let her under your skin, then you begin to make t better.  
And anytime you feel the pain..._

Diana began to choke on the words as they floated into the dim atmosphere.

_Hey Jude, refrain. Don't carry the world upon your shoulders._

Rose had let her eyes slip shut and Diana knew they weren't going to open again. Though everything told her to run, she cradled the girl close to her. After everything that happened, Rose was all she had left. After the house fire, they were each other's lifeline.

_For well you know that it's a fool, who plays it cool, by making his world a little..._

Footfalls echoed through the tunnel she was in and a blind rage ripped through her as she scooted her sister away silently. The shifter knew Diana was standing around the corner, waiting and when she pulled the iron knife across his throat, it hurt yes, but not as much as he was planning to hurt her in the future. All those sweet tears that would fall from the Winchester's eyes made the searing pain bearable as she whispered a final word of closure before she began the hunt she knew would never end. "Colder..."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Castiel waited on the side of her bed- silent. Intrigued by the differences but innate similarities that the girl had to the people who sent him to find her, he watched Diana moved across the room after she entered through the small window. 'Just like a Winchester' he thought. A small smile fell across his face at the memory of Dean and Sam. Like either her brother or sister, there was a thick stench of blood about her probably coming from the blood coating her shirt and jeans. With a thud, she tossed her bag into the footlocker at the end of her bed, and locked the case before going to change. She pulled the hair tie out of her hair and Cas was surprised at the light honey color of her hair that fell straight to her upper back. She ran her hands through it trying to get some of the knots out of it, but found it futile so she braided it quickly and moved her attentions elsewhere.

With the speed and agility that only a natural hunter could possess, she stripped off the blood-soaked flannel and tossed it in the trash can. Diana went to unbuckle her thick leather belt as Cas stood up from the mattress in the opposite corner of the room from her. In the same manner as she had begun changing, she had the stranger pinned against the unfinished wall by the throat.

"Who in the fuck are you?"

"Relax, Diana. I do not wish to fight. I just need you to come with me." He replied calmly, though Cas was a bit shocked at the sudden movement of the girl, but knew it was just the Winchester instinct. "Please let go, Diana. I must talk to you." he swallowed, feeling how tightly his throat was actually held.

Diana loosened her grip on his throat. His face was striking, no doubt about that, but he was the type that must not be trusted. She ran to the bathroom with her change of clothes, and got changed before going back out. Cas sat back on the edge of the bed while Diana changed. 'Just like a Winchester' he thought again. It was definitely her.

"You have five minutes to tell me who the fuck you are and why in the fuck you're here, before I dissect you." She pulled the knife out of her boot and twirled it around in her fingers, "On another note, I'm not going anywhere with you."

"You need to just trust me, Diana. It's for your own good. I really need you to come with me." Cas said, ignoring her questions.

"I do believe I am in a better condition then you are right about now." She threw the dagger towards him, smiling as it stuck out of the wall a fraction of an inch from his ear, and pulled another from the same spot in her boot. "Answer my questions."

The angel didn't flinch. He knew it wasn't going to hit him. She was trying to intimidate him. It was a good, but failed attempt. "I do believe you are wrong, Diana, but I will comply with your wishes for now. What do you wish to know?"

"Why are you here?" She found her statement weaker than she had intended it after she noticed that he didn't even flinch.

"I have come to take you back to your family. They need help in their fight." Cas said coolly He saw the change in her stance and tone. Interesting… he thought. Maybe she wasn't a

Winchester as he thought before.

"I don't understand what you mean." She choked on her words for a moment but refused to show weakness, "I don't have a family. They're dead. All of them."

"I knew your mother and father, Mary and John Winchester." Cas was beginning to doubt himself.

"Winchester? My last name is Windsor!" She shouted, the scenes from the fire haunting her mind.

"You were put up for adoption shortly after your mother died. Your parents, moreover your father... just wanted to keep you safe." Cas thought that was the best way of putting it. He didn't want to pour all of this information on her all at once. The poor girl's brain might burst.

"What could they possibly have not protected me from?" She snapped her neck to the right, and rotated her shoulders back before looking him dead in the eye.

"Demons." Castiel looked into her green eyes. 'The Winchester brand.' They were just like Sam and Dean's. "As well as the rest of the supernatural beings of the world."

"There's no such thing as anything that isn't part of the natural order." She said in a notably higher voice.

Cas's head tilted in confusion of her change. "There are many things around you that you do not know exist. You need to trust me. Please, Diana, come with me." Castiel pushed himself off the make shift bed. He was only about an inch taller than her, but he had a much more striking posture.

"I say again that there's no such thing." Her high voice was forceful but not so to the point where Castiel was even fazed. Looking up into his bright blue eyes, she held his imposing gaze.

"I can prove it." Castiel's face went into a dead stare. He was curious on how the girl would react to monsters being placed in front of her.

"Can you sir?" She mocked, "And what am I to do if one of these creatures comes near me?"

"Being a Winchester, it should come naturally for you to fight, but if it becomes too much, there is always me." Castiel said. He took off his trench coat and placed it on a wooden chair in the corner of the room, rolling up his dress shirt sleeves.

"I'm not a Winchester." She said quickly but Castiel stood there impassively. "Why so formal?" She asked off topic, pulling on a heavy leather jacket and lining her boots with daggers and grabbing her unstrung recurve bow and a quiver of arrows with poisoned tips, without realizing what she was really doing.

"You are a Winchester. You just have to realize it. You've been out of the life for a while now." Castiel slowed his pace and watched the girl. She surely had the skills and equipment to be the lost Winchester.

"You never answered my other question." She ignored his comment and his hard stare as she collected herself.

"What was it? You seem a bit..." he paused, watching as the girl paced back and forth across the room, gathering various weapons and such. "...preoccupied."

"Who are you?" She strung her bow and turned around to look at him, the colors of their eyes colliding and fighting for dominance over one another. "And I would guess I am. Deer I can hunt and kill but from what it seems, I should pack extra because I don't know what I'm going to be dealing with and I can only guess on how I'm going to have to kill or wound it so it can't return the favor."

"You should be fine. I believe in you, Diana." He watched her again. Their connection was surpassing his and Dean's in that short time, and the angel had to admit, that was a new experience. After she looked away to grab something else hanging off the wall, the pendant caught the bit of light that filtered through the window, though he ignored the electric blue light it cast, it was intriguing. "I'll tell you after you understand some things about what lies in the dark."

Her eyes flashed black and she smiled wickedly for a moment, but again cracked her neck, before presenting herself in front of him. Her voice returned to normal again, "So where exactly are we going?"

Castiel tilted his head once again, gaining closeness with Diana. "Your eyes..." he whispered so soft, he barely even heard it."We're going right outside your house." He outstretched his hand, hoping Diana would take it without a fight.

She looked at his hand nervously, before reaching out for it, gently brushing her rough calloused hands across his. Every nerve in her hand seemed to have gained an electric charge from the simple gesture. The pure bliss of it made her want to smile but she remained steadfast in her blank expression.

"Thank you." he said with a sigh.

He led them both out to the field outside her home. There, they were met by demons. About five of the black-eyed creatures stood there, laughing and mocking at the girl. 'You call this a fair fight? She's just a pretty little girl!' they laughed and pointed at Diana.

"Are they supposed to be scary looking? They look like cartoons." She whispered.

"They're laughing at you. Are you going to let them continue?" Castiel asked. He really wanted to see her fight.

"Let them laugh. Pride is something that they only think they have, for they have not seen what they think they know." She said sarcastically, but loudly enough that the environment was quiet and she collected her thoughts, her hands twitching in excitement.

"Whenever you're ready then, Diana." Castiel let go of her hand and gestured towards the group. He didn't fully understand what was going on, but he could she her mental and physical states change as she came across different emotions.

As the demons closed in, she loosed an arrow. It went into the heart of the demon and though he fell to his knees in pain, he didn't scream until the poison began to course through his veins. In fits of rage the others charged. Diana tilted her head expectantly, before pulling the pin on a smoke grenade. The atmosphere was clouded and she closed her eyes. As she was attacked from the left, she threw a blade that severed the attacker's jugular, the third and fourth demons falling in the same way. The fifth waited, until the smoke cleared enough to be able to see. Diana drew a thick machete from her back and decapitated the monster from behind, wiping off the blade before sheathing it once again.

Castiel nodded in acceptance. "Congratulations." he said, once again offering his hand to her. He took his other hand and extended it in a wave across the field. The smoke cleared entirely and the bodies were gone. "You wish to know more, I'm guessing?"

She took his hand, enjoying the return of the sensation and followed him back inside, "You seem to know a lot about me so I suppose you won't need an answer."

"I know almost everything about you, Diana. It's been my job to watch over the Winchesters for as long as I can remember now." he let go of Diana's hand as she slipped down on her bed, throwing things in every direction. Cas sat on the chair in the corner, leaned his elbows on his knees, and asked, "What would you like to know about me?"

"Everything," The simple answer that Cas probably should have expected. Diana plopped down in bed stripping to her tank top and leggings.

"Well..." Cas began, unsure of where to actually start. "My name is Castiel. I am an angel of the Lord." He nodded to himself, sure that was a good way to begin.

"Wait. wait. wait. wait. wait. There's angels too? And I thought the shit I dealt with on a normal basis was crazy enough." Diana laughed.

"I don't understand." responded Castiel. "Why are you laughing at that?"

"Because that means there is a God that couldn't give two fucks about what happened to us."

'She has to be a Winchester with that attitude.' he thought. "Would you like me to prove that as well?" Castiel asked, lifting his head towards Diana.

Diana sighed when nothing came to her mind that was witty enough to say, "Why not, Castiel. Why not?"

Cas stood up, facing Diana. "You might want to shield your eyes, just a bit." Castiel said with a sly smirk. The sky behind him grew extremely dark. Lightning began striking the ground outside the small house, and the shadowed outline of perfect black wings formed behind the man- His eyes shone pure white light. Then, as quickly as it came, everything stopped and Castiel sat back down.

"Well that was cool." Diana said a bit indifferently before laying her head against the pillow. "Oh!" She yelled ""Where are my manners?" She rummaged through one of the trunks on the far side of the room and opened up a spare mattress and grabbed some blankets and threw her pillow on the bed. "Even if I did intend on leaving with you, it's much to late to be going much of anywhere now that would raise attention and seeing as you seem to be on a bit of a low profile..." She trailed off, thinking that enough was said.

"I'm not really sure what you mean, but there is no need for all of that. I do not require sleep." He said watching her.

"Okay..." She said awkwardly. "Well I do need sleep, so I'm going to sleep and you can leave because I'm not going with you."

"You can sleep at the motel." Castiel stood up quickly, fixing his shirt. He grabbed his suit jacket and trench coat and extended an arm out to Diana. "Either take it once more, or I'll forcibly transport you there." His eyes were serious.

Diana clutched the knife in her pillow. "Then you can take me kicking and screaming."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Castiel's tolerance levels dropped. "If you insist." he said, rolling his eyes a bit. Before Diana could move, Castiel had put his hand on her shoulder and they were both in a musty hotel room. Diana fell onto one of the beds in the room, much softer than she could have imagined. Castiel stood near the door. "Now, that wasn't so hard, was it? I shall send your brother to your home tomorrow to collect your things." With that Castiel was gone, leaving Diana alone.

After raging at the creep who had just kidnapped her, she looked around the room and figured that there was nothing she could put over her pajamas. Defeated she curled into a ball and struggled to keep her breathing normal, for an overwhelming sense of fear overcame her.

Castiel had flown over to a diner where Dean had been enjoying a slice of pie and flirting with a waitress. "I have found her, Dean." Cas said, quickly walking over to Dean, giving a small smirk when the waitress walked away. "I am going to need you to retrieve some of her things from her home. In the meantime, I must get back to her to make sure she doesn't try and get out." As always, Castiel was gone before he had the chance to respond.

Diana threw a knife at the wall upon Castiel's unwanted entrance. Though she missed by a mile, the knife dug itself into the wall a good inch, "Go away." She hissed, before hugging her knees to her chest once again.

"Not possible, Diana. I have sent someone to get your things. Is there anything else that you would like?" Cas walked over to the wall and retrieved the knife, before transporting it back into her hand. Instinctively she blindly threw it again. Castiel noted that it hit the exact same groove in the wall, but ignored it this time.

"I. Want. To. Go. Home." Diana cursed. Castiel answered quickly, knowing that was the only thing she was really concerned about at the time. "Once again: not possible. Diana, we need you to help in this fight."

"And If I refuse, Castiel?" She yelled springing to her feet. "What then?"

"Being a Winchester, you won't refuse that opportunity to avenge you family." Cas examined the wall again. When he pulled the knife from the wall, he examined the familiar structure. 'Dean has one just like this.' he thought. His head lifted towards her in disbelief.

"I already avenged my family." She hissed. "You're pushing me into a life that I don't want. I don't know any of the people that you're talking about. They left me, whether their reasons were justified or not! How can I avenge those who I don't care about?" She growled.

"Yet, they loved you and cared about you so much, that they saved your life. They didn't want you to have the life. You can trust me when I say; they never wanted to leave you. They love you, Diana. Your mother is still crying as we speak." Castiel looked up. He could see Mary in heaven, looking over all three of her children, and crying. The whole situation was nearly bringing Cas to tears.

She ran her hands through her honey colored hair and closed her eyes, trying not to yell. She started arguing with herself, different voices coinciding with the different personalities bottled up inside her.

Cas soon snapped back to reality when he heard Diana mumbling. He walked over to her, and knelt in front of her. "Diana, look at me." he said.

"But... I... No." She snapped at Castiel, rolling her head around and closing her eyes.

Cas lightly touched her hand, calming her down. "Please look at me, Diana. I can help." he said.

She opened her eyes, and was surprised to see his face impassive. A part of her shrieked with discontent.

"Do you trust me, Diana?" Castiel said, lifting his hand away from hers and reaching it towards her face.

"Trust an angel? That's a hard choice." She cackled.

Cas' eyes were soft; his face was on the verge of crying. He really wanted to help her. "Please, Diana. Trust me."

"Son of a bitch", she cursed in her normal voice. She took his hand, but didn't comment on the forming tears.

Cas lightly placed his hand on her cheek, feeling all the pain inside her mind. He wove through her thoughts and saw the people walking around. He put them in cages, locked the doors. When he came back to her own frame of mind, he etched in her mind that he would keep her safe. "Feel better, Diana?" he said, wincing at the pain that now filled his own body.

She sighed, putting her forehead against his for a second. "W-what did you do?" She asked nervously, still holding on to his hand.

"I helped." he said simply."Don't you feel better?" he asked again. His body was throbbing, but he wouldn't let it show. He didn't need her to feel worry or guilt. He helped for the time being, and that was all that mattered.

"Yes... I suppose..." She looked around not recognizing anything. "Where am I? Where's Rose?" She asked worried about her little sister.

"You're in the hotel room I brought you to, Diana. Who's Rose?" Cas hadn't heard a single word about the girl before, nor found a thought on his way through her brain.

"She's my sister… I haven't seen her… In a really long time." Diana whispered, wiping a tear from the corner of her eye. Castiel muttered something unintelligible but it sounded something along the lines of "Why?" But he trailed off fearing that he already knew the answer. "I… I don't know… We were out hunting and then… This is where I end up…"

"You don't remember anything until this point?" Castiel was a bit confused, but somewhat understood what had happened in the day's entirety. "Do you have any idea how long ago you two went hunting, Diana?"

"What's the date?"

Cas looked at her, tilting his head to the side in a confused manner. "April 15, 2012."

"One year, two months and three days…" She whispered solemnly.

Castiel's eyes widened a bit, "So you mean to tell me that you haven't been yourself for over a year?" Diana stared at the ground in confusion, wondering what had happened in the time that she missed. "Okay. Just get some sleep, or something. You're safe." Castiel was slightly annoyed, now. Another person to learn about- Joy. Diana crawled in bed and drifted off immediately and memories of the past year flooded her mind in the form of dreams.

Castiel had gone to help Dean gather all of Diana's things from her home. Dean had left shortly after Cas had arrived, complaining of being hungry. Castiel was once again left alone. Back at the hotel Diana stirred in her sleep. She woke up suddenly and saw no one in the room, so she tied her boots and walked across the street to the diner she saw outside her window.

She seated herself at the counter and looked around to see if anyone had noticed her entering but there was barely any people there, and those that were sat about idly eating and drinking whatever they had. Diana was startled when a waitress asked for her order. "Coffee and if you have pie, some of that." She smiled up at the stranger who gave her an annoyed glance but she brushed it off. Diana let her head rest on the table to process everything when the chair next to her squeaked out of place.

"I'll have what she's havin'." Chuckled a deep but friendly voice. Diana looked up and caught the eye of a man about her age with strikingly green eyes, and deep brown hair. His wry smile made her want to giggle but she held in the temptation. "Hey there." Said the stranger, "I'm Dean." Showing off his bright white smile, of course. He extended his hand for a proper introduction, which Diana took cautiously.

"I'm Diana," She smiled, "It's a pleasure."

"Good choice in food by the way." Dean said gesturing down to his plate, a chunk of pie already in his mouth. "So what brings you around this dive? It's a pretty boring town for a pretty little thing like yourself. Shouldn't you be out in some big city modeling jeans or somethin'?"

Diana almost choked on her pie, "You're funny. I'm staying at the motel across the street. You're right about the place being a dive though." She took a sip of her coffee, enjoying the bitter taste.

Dean exclaimed that he was saying in the same place and noted that he took his coffee the same way, he chuckled as they took a bite of pie at the same time. The finished their coffee simultaneously as well and the glasses clinked down and Diana waved the waitress over for more. "This is kinda strange, don't you think? How similar we're acting?" He asked.

"Pie is awesome." Diana stated matter-of-factly, "I don't really see anything strange there." She finished her pie and pushed the plate away, and went to chug her second cup of coffee.

"Couldn't agree with you more on that one, hun. Want anything else?" Dean attempted to charm her, realizing that he would be lying if he said she wasn't gorgeous. "It's on me, sweetie."

"Actually," She stood up, slapping a twenty dollar bill on the counter. "It's on me, Dean." She gave him a wink and a bright-eyed smile before walking to the door. Dean smiled in awe.

"Woah." He laughed. "Woah. Woah. Woah. No. You can't just pay for my pie and walk away like that. Dinner. Tonight. Around… 7? I really do mean my treat then." He blushed a bit, "If you're up for it that is." He nervously ruffled his hair, but realized that he didn't care about the fact that he was nervous. He wanted to go on an actual date together, it was obvious that they had chemistry, and he wasn't going to let that slip away.

She chuckled, continuing to walk out the door, "I'll go to my room and meet you back here in about 20 minutes? I've got to get out of these pajamas." The cold bit through her tanktop, but she took another step out Dean following.

"Sounds perfect, but uh…" He paused, smiling at her pajamas, which he didn't even notice before she brought them up. "I don't see anything wrong with those. Your shirt brings out your eyes."

She shivered with a muttered thanks, and crossed her arms over her chest. Dean watched her move towards the street, "Want a ride? We are kinda going to the same place."

Diana chuckled musically, "I don't take rides from strangers, perhaps I'll let you give me a ride back from our date."

"Well, let's not be strangers then!" He chased after her. "It's not that hard. Ready? BAM! Not strangers anymore." He laughed at himself, "Come on? I'll feel terrible if I let a cute little thing like you walk back in the cold like this." He tapped the roof of his Impala, stopping next to it as she was about to pass. "I've got my nice warm baby here." She shook her head in denial and kept walking. "I'll pick you up and throw you in if I have to." His smile faded when she kept walking but the smile she wore was taking over and she turned around to face him.

"I would have to kill you, and before you comment, I'm highly capable of doing so.." She giggled and finished her run there.

Dean sighed as her watched her finish crossing the street. He closed the door and let his car idle for a minute before pulling out and crossing the street. He parked the impala in front of his room and fumbled in his pocket for his keys. Once inside the room, he walked to the bathroom and stepped into the shower. When he was finished, he touched up his stubble and threw on a pair of dark jeans and a navy t-shirt. He added a black over shirt and his dad's leather jacket. He fixed his hair and plopped onto his bed realizing he had finished in about five minutes.

Simultaneously, Diana had watched him enter his room, and then proceeded to get ready herself. She was glad that Castiel wasn't back, because she almost feared that he wouldn't let her go. She tied her hair back in a braid and pulled off her pajamas before slipping back into clean jeans and a black tank. She grabbed her green and brown flannel, wanting to show Dean what the right shirt could do to her eyes. Last, she slipped into her leather boots and jacket before returning to the bathroom to fix her make-up and slip her favorite knives into her shoes, and sliding her larger ones into her coat pocket. She finished early and decided to head back over to the diner.

Dean noticed that she was halfway across the road when he was about to start his Impala before he recognized the dark eyes of a demon enclosing on the frail-looking girl.

"Watcha doin' there cutie?" He asked reaching out for Diana's hips, he swaggered closer, though she seemed stoic the entire time. "Must be going on a date with the cute little make-up job you have going for you." He laughed loudly, and Dean ran over grabbing him by the collar and shoving him to the ground, planting a bullet firmly between his eyes.

"You okay?" He asked hastily.

Diana saw another black-eyed demon walking up the road towards the corpse. "You didn't have to go and do all that," She paused digging around in her boot, "I can…" She threw the knife in a perfect line, smiling wickedly as it hit in the same spot that Dean's bullet had on the other's head. "Take care of myself."

"Well then." Dean said with a shake of his head, "Looks like we're becoming closer and closer as the night progresses." He looked around to make sure nothing was amiss before offering his arm to her, "Shall we continue on this most adventurous night of ours, mi'lady?" He mocked as she went to retrieve her knife. She meticulously wiped it on her victim's shirt before slipping it into her boot once again and returning to take his arm.

"Well of course."


	4. Chapter 4

**Warning: there is a ****_lot _****of dramatic irony in this chapter, things get a bit heated but there's an extra twist on Fiana. **

**Chapter 4**

"I can't believe you're a hunter!" Dean exclaimed. "Really though? You're not just shitting me?" Diana laughed and relaxed against the seat, it was good to have someone besides her sister Rose that knew about her other side. Dean looked over at the girl and caught a wry smile on her face. 'What are you doing to me?' He thought as she looked back over. "I mean that shot with the knife, how could you not be?" He paused remembering the precise grace she held, "That was fucking awesome by the way." She smiled again.

"Thanks." She opened her eyes and looked over to him and he was once again captivated in the color of them alone. He cautiously set his hand on hers and was surprised when she didn't pull away. He tightened his hand around hers and smiled.

The rest of their ride was silent but they pulled up to the motel and Dean stepped out of the Impala and laid his head gently on the roof and watched her get out. "Do you want to stick around for a movie and some beer?" He asked nervously.

Diana picked up on his apprehension and smiled a little bit but accepted the invitation none the less and took his hand again to go back to the door. Dean fumbled with his keys, anxious. She grabbed his hand and helped him put the key in the door. They turned the knob together a blush creeping upon both of their faces. Diana plopped down on his bed after pulling off her jacket. She watched Dean do the same and when he turned around he cursed, "Damn, your name should be fucking Athena! You've got enough knives to murder an army." He noted to the bulging pockets of his jacket, "Not that I'm some innocent civilian."

Diana pulled off her boots, holding back a fit of giggles and smirked as six throwing blades fell out of each shoe; Dean gave her a questioning look before she slipped them away and proceeded to unarm herself. She tugged at the small dagger sheathes on her wrists, and forced her way out of her thigh sheath, the 10-inch blade peaking out of the black leather was intricately carved and the blade took on a red-ish color that made it seem demonic in it's own sense. Dean figured that was a topic for another time. After about five minutes of her stripping her knives, she relaxed in the bed, smiling at Dean's astonishment. He grabbed two beers and sat down next to her, rolling his eyes as she popped the cap off with her thumb.

"So…" He asked nervously, wondering when he had every gotten nervous around a girl before. "Is there anything you want to watch in particular?" His hands were almost to the point of shaking and Diana smiled, and decided that the best way to get him to loosen up was to make him laugh.

"Porn." The word every guy wanted to hear from a girl. He had no idea what he was hearing from this girl. Dean gave her a very confused, almost worried look and his facial expression sent her into a fit of laughter. When she started laughing though, Dean loosened up immediately and all of his anxiety dissipated. "Surprise me." She smiled and lay back in bed. Dean felt exceedingly jaunty, her laugh was amazing and it warmed what little bit of a heart he had left. He hadn't felt or heard that kind of happiness in years and he lay back next to her, interlacing their fingers, and started channel surfing.

After flipping through the stations about ten times, Diana got tired of sitting there doing nothing and decided now was the time for another beer. She grabbed one for Dean as well and jumped back in bed, smiling as he bounced out of place. She snatched the remote and put on the Rob Zombie version of Halloween, a mystic smile creeping across her face as she took a hard sip of her beer.

"No way." Dean said in disbelief, "There's no way that you're into horror movies too." Dean was a bit scared of how alike they were but he pushed the notion away, accepting the beer. He chugged half the bottle, needing a buzz before putting his arm around her shoulders.

Diana curled into his embrace with an indifferent sigh, "It's more or less a break from what we really do. Let someone else take care of the demons every once in a while. Huh?" She asked rhetorically. He didn't really hear her because he was too obsessed over the fact that he, Dean Winchester, was cuddling. CUDDLING! He never did stuff like this; then again he'd never met someone like her before.

Dean placed his head against the headboard and watched the movie-completely relaxed. He finished his beer within five minutes of the movie, but didn't dare to move out of place. When she idly started tracing the muscles in his chest and stomach, he snuck a glance over at her. Diana looked ridiculously comfy and he didn't want to disturb her. Dean loved how comfortable they were around each other, he began to play with her hair and as the movie came to a close, he kissed the top of her head gingerly.

When she felt his breath on the crown of her head, Diana couldn't help but smile, noticing how at ease she felt with him. She choked out her next words trying to break the silence of the credits, "Uhm… Can I just say you're the first person that I've ever just cuddled with?"

Dean was completely shocked but smiled, knowing he was in the same position, "Right back at ya." He chuckled, spinning a piece of her hair between his fingers. He wondered if she was the type to go for 'quickie's' but decided that would make the whole situation awkward. That and he would never admit that to her- she was different.

Diana had a feeling that he was a little bit of a whore (like herself) but internally she laughed at her motto, "take it when you can" and leaned into his chest, absently draping her arm across his body. When she did this, Dean was shocked, but not at all in a bad way. She kept getting closer, and he honestly had no idea what to do. He decided to wrap his fingers around hers and give a light squeeze, before sliding down the bed and pulling her more onto his chest. "Do you have to leave?" He blurted out sadly, truly afraid that she would say yes.

She stuttered out that she should but got lost in his eyes much of the same way he did to her. She followed his jaw line with her index finger but stopped, knowing that if she gave his lips one glance, she would be in some real trouble when she got back. "Can you just stay here and…" He paused toying around with some words, "Cuddle… with me? Until the apocalypse?" He forced out a chuckle, but the laugh was genuine when she smiled. She looked at his lips… "Son of a bitch!" She yelled and before Dean could ask her what was wrong, she roughly pressed her lips to his and wound her hands into his chocolate hair. Dean leaned back and fell onto the pillows, shocked but he returned the kiss none the less. Daring to get more of her, he returned the gesture after pulling the hair tie out of her hair and slipping his hands into her braid. "Damn you and your perfect lips, asshole." Diana laughed as she kissed him again, softer this time. He returned the kiss, smiling as she laughed, her whole body vibrating.

"Right back at ya." She pulled away crawling on top of him but not in a seductive manner. "I honestly can't make-up my mind."

"What do you mean babe?" He let his hands trail along her sides, marveling in the distinct pattern of her oblique.

"Well…" She kissed him gently, "I have two options and I like the last two the most," She winked, "I can either go home, or stay here with you and cuddle with optional kissing and/or fucking." It took Dean a minute to reply because his imagination got the best of him.

"Oh! Uh… Well what do you want to do?"

She responded with a playful giggle, collapsing against his chest. "Aside from you, perhaps? Not much." He smiled and kissed the top of her head, tracing his hands along her spine.

"It's all your choice you know." He said, almost whimpering. God he could almost imagine how great the sex with her would be, but shunned the thought, not wanting to ruin what he had with her right now. For once in his life he decided that the sex could wait. Diana thought about it for a moment and figured that she was going to hell anyways.

Diana slowly brought her lips down to Dean's, cupping his cheeks in both hands. With a smile, he returned the embrace by wrapping one hand along her slender waist and bringing the other up into her hair where he massaged her scalp. She leaned into the kiss, tugging gently on his hair after slipping her hands into the crazy mess. "You still taste like cherry pie." She giggled, returning to his mouth with another kiss.

At the return of the kiss, Dean found himself letting out a small moan. Well that's new. He chastised internally, before pulling her into his chest. Diana felt safe for once, and decided that she wasn't letting that go. She trailed slowly down the base of his neck to the soft spot that all hunters had because of their lust for blood, though not many would admit to it. Her teeth grazed over that spot hoping to get some kind of reaction out of the hunter beneath her. His throat vibrated and she smiled, biting down a little harder but never enough to draw any blood. He leaned his head back and squeezed his hands around her tight jeans, growling at the feel of her body against his. Turned on by his response, she returned to his lips and slipped her tongue hungrily between them.

Immediately he smashed his tongue into hers, pulling her hips roughly against his body, enjoying the moan she let out a little too much. She tasted amazing and explored every inch of her mouth, a tight grip still on her ass. Tugging on his hair, she fought for dominance in his mouth though the battle was a clear stalemate. Wanting to feel more of her wonderful body, he slipped his hands up the back of her shirt, moaning as her muscles flexed with every movement. She caught his cue and slipped out of her flannel as Dean did the same. The kiss broke momentarily as she pushed his shirt over his head and pulled off her tank-top, laying back down on his chest. "You're fucking gorgeous," They muttered simultaneously, unable to keep from caressing one another. Diana traced the tattoo on his chest before returning to his lips.

They kissed for a few minutes but Diana nimbly took off his belt and slid his pants over his hips, dragging her tongue from one to the other and giving a slight blast of cold air over them, enjoying how he shivered. Tired of being teased, Dean flipped the small little girl over and kissed her neck passionately while working off her jeans and belt.

He teased his tongue down her chest between her breasts and kissed the toned and visible muscles in her stomach from training. He smiled as he pressed back up her body and slid his tongue back between her lips. She wrapped her legs around his chest and rolled the two of them over and sat on his chest, laughing. "You're somethin' else cutie." He joked with a wry smile across his lips. "And damn if you're not stronger then you look."

"Well, why wouldn't I be?" She toyed, tying his hands above his head with her belt. Then standing up and curling into one of the armchairs across the room. Dean watched her, a bit nervous as she pulled a knife out of her shoe and idly played with it. The first thought that came to his head was that she was into torture but she shook her head as if upset with herself. "I'm not going to torture you, sweet. It's just the last person that I let sleep next to me tried to kill me." She threw the knife with deadly accuracy and buried herself in her arms.

The belt was cut between his wrists and he fell back down to the bed with a thump. Sensing that she was distraught, he walked over and put a hand on her shoulder and she shrugged it away. "That's not in your best interest Dean…" She whispered.

"Why babe?" He leaned in, planting a kiss on her cheek, "Are you alr-" She cut him off by looking up at him, the black eyes of a demon meeting him. "What in the fuck is going on?" He took a step back. "For Christ's sake. I kill sons of bitches like you on a daily fucking basis and now I'm sleeping with a fucking demon. Wonderful." He cursed walking away heading towards his guns. "This is not how I wanted my night to go."

"Dean!" She yelled pinning him down on the bed. "Please don't over react…"

"Over react? OVER REACT?! Excuse me? Demon?" he was freaking out a bit now. "How the fuck am I supposed to stay calm?"

"Don't do something that you'll regret."

"You're a demon! Why in the fuck would I regret killing you?" He realized how harsh his words sounded.

"It's still me." She said with a sigh, her voice rung because she was honestly afraid to lose him, but felt a stirring in her stomach as though she already had, "I'm not entirely a demon…"

"Not all demon? How does that work exactly?" Dean looked up at her for the first time and saw that she was probably as scared as he was, "Hey…" He cupped her cheek, "Relax, Diana. Just get rid of the eyes please, they're creepy as hell. Just, can you explain what the fuck is going on?"

"It's a natural response…" She paused, touching his hand, "Ever since I can remember, if I've felt threatened, I've gotten an overwhelming sense of cockiness and it's never failed to get me out of trouble.

He looked surprised, "Why do you feel threatened babe? I could never hurt you." Dean felt odd saying this to demon but pulled her face down and kissed her forehead softly. "Promise." She melted into his embrace, barely hearing him murmur, "Feel better?" Her thoughts immediately flew to Castiel, wherever he may be and she got up from the chair and quickly slipped back into her clothes, leaving Dean speechless.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Diana replayed the night's events and thought about the intriguing tattoo on Dean's chest that she hadn't really noticed in the heat of the moment that they were together. She then thought about what Cas would think if there were any marks on her body, God forbid he pop in now. She looked around her chest and didn't see anything aside from the scars on her hip from the wolf that almost tore her and Rose apart when she first started hunting. She frowned at the thought of her sister and turned around. Looking over her shoulder, she felt a stinging sensation and watched as a black star appeared on her shoulder blade, and slowly fanned out into the same design that Dean had on his chest.

She angrily picked up a knife and ran to his room. She picked the lock quickly and kicked the door in. Dean sat up just as her hand collided with his throat, dragging him out of bed and pinning him against the nearest wall. He was startled and huffed against Diana's blade when she laid it tightly against his neck. As tightly as she had him pinned there, if he moved an inch, he would be a goner so he held as still as possible. "Diana? What the fuck is going on?"He cursed, completely confused as to why his sexy neighbor was pinning him to a wall with a knife on his throat.

"Who the fuck are you? Or better what the fuck are you and why the hell is your tattoo appearing on my back?" She moved her knife over his jugular, smiling devilishly as he gulped.

He yelled back, "What the fuck are you talking about? I have no god damn clue what you're talking about!"

She pointed her knife at the tattoo on his chest and dropped him to the ground. She turned and cut the strap on her tank top and on her right shoulder blade the same symbol was being etched into her skin. The center was pitch black like his but it faded out to white around the edges as though it were a scar, though as Dean examined it, the color filled out and darkened. "What the fuck…" He trailed off unsure of what else he could say as he watched the protection symbol appear, line by line.

He reached forward to touch it and her skin was hot and had the same consistency and texture as though it were freshly tattooed. "Does it hurt? I mean…" He stuttered, "How the fuck is this even happening?"

"I thought you could tell me!" She yelled through gritted teeth. "And no it doesn't hurt." She blinked her eyes the demonic black once again. This time the gaze was paired with a wicked smile.

Dean backed up, "You listen to me. Hey. Diana! You relax." He blurted out all at once, placing his hands gently on her shoulders, kissing her neck cautiously, not sure what type of demon she was. "Please…"

"Or what?" She hissed, shaking him off, "Is the big bad hunter going to call his guardian angel? How sweet." Diana herself fought off the words but couldn't keep them from flowing in the hoarse voice that they came.

"What? You know Cas?" He stopped, "I don't need him around." His voice showed weakness and the demon intended on using it. Dean knew he was being especially rude to Cas lately and couldn't really explain why, even after all the guy had done for him. He blew him off repeatedly. "Wait… Does that mean… Shit." Dean continued cursing but stopped and looked up into the dark eyes of the demon before him. "Hey there… Sis." He said painfully when he realized that the girl who he contentedly made out with and almost voraciously slept with, was the long lost Winchester. "Welcome home."

"Dean?! What are you talking about? I'm scared…" The demon mimicked Diana's voice and he had to shut her out.

"Cas went on a mission to find you and I guess he did. If you know about him then you have to be her…"

"This vessel is no real WINCHESTER! She may have the blood but only part of her mind has the skill: one part Azeala, one a child, the other a hunter." Azeala tilted her head, "My dear hunter don't you know of disassociation? It's what's keeping your baby sister human."

"Fraid not, hun. High school drop out, remember?" He pointed to himself sarcastically before untwisting the lid on his vintage whiskey bottle and taking a long hard drink.

"Fine then look it up, but I'll teach you a lesson that you obviously missed." She threw the knife, and cackled as it hit the wall behind the glass of his whisky bottle, leaving it shattered. "Alcohol is bad for you."

Dean stood up, obviously angry, "Alright, here's the thing you son of a bitch. Rule one: Driver picks the music, shotgun shuts his cakehole. Two: Mess with my baby and it'll be the last thing that you ever do. Three:" Dean paused to flick the whisky off of his hand, "Don't mess with my drink." He was serious, the last person who did something like that got a face full of Dean's steel-toed boot. "Also does it look like I give a damn? I've got to have something to out me to sleep at night! Nothing else seems to do the trick." He agitatedly rubbed his temples. "It's not like I'm happy enough to just pass the hell out!" Dean got progressively louder as their conversation continued.

"Your sister seemed to do the trick."

"Get the fuck out." Dean said harshly, going back to his bed. As planned, Diana only heard the last bit of their conversation and left almost to the point of tears. She stormed out and ran back to her room to grab some weapons and a clean change of clothes before going back out to hot-wire the nearest motorcycle she could find.

Dean mentally called to Castiel as she drove off, heading south.

Castiel appeared in Dean's room to find him covered in whisky. There was broken glass all over the floor and Dean was almost visibly steaming. Dean rushed all of his words keeping his face flush with the pillow. He said something along the lines of 'he met Diana. She's a demon. Go get her. She's going south at about 110mph."

"Dean, what happened?" Castiel said, but Dean didn't move. He could only see Dean's breathing hitching as though he were sobbing but there were no sounds.

"Just go get her! And I'm sorry for everything Cas, okay? Now go." Dean looked up, his eyes red with tears.

"Dean… I don't understand." Castiel said, his eyes wandering around the room.

"I'm serious, Castiel. Just go get my god damn sister already before she hurts herself." He yelled, not realizing how empty his voice was. He didn't want the girl around in all honesty, but he did want to be alone at least for a little while. Castiel walked over to the hunter and placed a hand on his forehead, causing the man to fall into unconsciousness.

"Go to bed, Dean." He said, knowing the hunter would thank him sooner, or later (he knew it was the latter though). Gently, he lifted the eldest Winchester and put him on his bed.

Though the time was short, Diana pulled into a gas station, by the looks of the run down joint, it was the only one with in about a full tank's drive.

Diana walked around the convenience store, while her bike filled with gas. There was a pick up in the wind outside and she could just make out the sound of wings fluttering. Her hand automatically shot to the knife on her thigh, but she idly continued shopping.

"Diana." Called an eerily familiar voice. With a scoff she turned and was face to face with a backwards blue tie.

"Go away." She hissed taking a step back, pulling the blade from its holster. Castiel hear the familiar scrape of metal against leather but refused to act, if Diana was anything like her brother's she wouldn't risk any civilians. "And stop following me." Diana turned on her heel, and pulled a credit card from her pocket with an odd name on it, while returning the knife and heading to the counter.

"I can't do that." Castiel said quietly as she reached the counter, looking down at her cautiously. The cashier rung up her water bottles and trail mix, and looked down at the name on the card.

"Oh it's my husband's card." She said with a false smile, looking up at Castiel, refusing to meet his gaze. The clerk handed her everything which she quickly shoved into her bag. Castiel was confused, he grabbed her arm as she went to walk out the door, but she cut his hand with a small razor and continued walking as though nothing had happened. "I don't take well to strangers, and they feel the same way."

Her hands found the already familiar bike as she swung over the seat, starting the engine with the touch of a wire. She took off again shortly after, putting as much space between herself and the heavenly host as possible though he never seemed to actually leave her mind, neither did Dean though, and that was slightly terrifying.

(AN: There's lots of crazy random happenstances in this chapter that will be explained in time. Don't fear!)


End file.
